Bearing assemblies used in many applications are subject to liquid, gaseous and solid contaminants in the outside environment. Contaminants which migrate to the internal relative moving elements of the bearing assembly can impede reliable operation and cause excessive wear and premature bearing failure. Proposals for providing improved or additional seals about the bearing assembly often have been complex, expensive, or require installation of auxiliary seals following installation of the bearing assembly. For example, proposals have been made for mounting auxiliary sealing elements on the bearing assembly housing which are designed to sealingly engage the rotary shaft supported by the bearing assembly axially outwardly of primary seals of the bearing assembly. Such auxiliary seals become ineffective, however, when used on shafts with keyways since contaminants can migrate through the keyways. Furthermore, such auxiliary seals can be subject to excessive wear and damage from keyways, burrs and sharp edges on the shaft.